films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Take Along Thomas and Friends
' Take Along' was a Thomas and Friends die-cast toy range produced by Learning Curve. In 2010, the range was discontinued and sold to Mattel, who launched a revamped version of the merchandise under their subsidiary, Fisher-Price. It was renamed Take-n-Play. The Take Along toys are still compatible with the new Take-n-Play range. Engines 2002 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Lady * Diesel 10 * Mike * Duncan 2003 * Salty * Harvey * Mavis 2004 * Bill and Ben (sold together in multi-pack) * Emily * Spencer * Murdoch * Arthur * Fergus * Rusty 2005 * 'Arry and Bert (sold together in multi-pack) * Diesel * Skarloey * Culdee 2006 * Dennis * Molly * Neville * Rosie * Mighty Mac * Sir Handel * Rheneas 2007 * Freddie * Peter Sam * Oliver * Stepney * Daisy 2008 * Billy * Whiff * Stanley 2009 * Duke * D199 * Hiro Rolling stock 2002 * Annie and Clarabel (released separately; re-issued 2005, sold together in multi-pack) * Tidmouth Milk Tanker (released separately; re-issued 2005, sold together in multi-pack with Caboose) * Sodor Line Caboose/Break Van (released separately; re-issued 2005, sold together in multi-pack with Milk Tanker) 2003 * Troublesome Truck * The Breakdown Train * The Chinese Dragon * Sodor Log Loader 2004 * Tar and Fuel Tankers (sold together in multi-pack) * Magic Mining Car * Oil Barrel Car 2005 * Scented Orange Barrel Car * Coal Hopper Car * Dinosaur Museum Cars 2006 * Oil Car * Zoo Cars * Rock Hopper Car * Smelting Shed Cargo Car * Misty Valley Fog Cars * Jack Jumps In 'Movie Car' * Faulty Whistles 'Movie Car' * Mail Car 2007 * Sea Cargo Cars * Rocky * Toad * Percy and the Carnival 'Movie Car' * Poppin' Popcorn Car 2008 * Hector * Fireworks Car 2009 * Farmer McColl's Chicken Cars Vehicles 2002 * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Butch * Lorry 1 * Terence 2003 * George * Elizabeth * Thumper 2004 * Jack * Alfie * Bulgy 2006 * Ned * Max and Monty (sold together in multi-pack) 2008 * Sir Topham Hatt's Car * Madge 2009 * Byron * Jeremy * Mr. Percival's Car * Patrick Multi-packs * Collector Vehicle Pack (includes Silver Thomas, Metallic Percy, Lady and Sodor Line Caboose) * Calling All Engines! (includes Exclusive Faced Thomas and Diesel 10, and Lady and Mavis) * Thomas' Holiday Pack and Snow-Globe Car * James Goes Buzz Buzz (includes Bee-Covered James with Red Nose and 1 Truck) * Percy and the Wharf Cars (includes Percy and 2 Trucks) * Percy and the Chocolate Cake Cars (includes Percy and 3 Trucks) * Jack and Alfie * Percy and Engine Wash Car (includes Bubble-Covered Percy with 1 Truck) * Gift Pack #1 (includes Lady and Bertie) * Gift Pack #2 (includes Spencer, Duncan, Terence, Jack and Emily) * Faulty Whistles (includes Rusty, Duncan, Elizabeth and Terence) * Jack Jumps In (includes Thomas, Jack, Alfie and Mavis) * The Pack (includes Jack, Alfie, Ned, Patrick, Byron, Max, and Monty) * Roadway Gift Set (includes Bertie, George, Terence and Lorry 1) * Thomas and Paint Car (includes Paint-Covered Thomas and 1 Truck) * Sir Handel and Apple Car (includes Sir Handel and 1 Truck) * Trevor and Apple Car (includes Trevor and 1 Truck) * Thomas with Tidmouth Snowglobe Car and Holiday Caboose * Thomas and the Jet Engine (includes Thomas and 2 Trucks) * Thomas and the Reindeer Express * Salty and the Ocean Cars (includes Salty and 2 Trucks) * Rusty and the Rescue Cars (includes Rusty and 2 Trucks) * Percy and Holiday Cars * Thomas and Birthday Cars (includes Confetti-Covered Thomas and 2 Trucks) * Percy and Birthday Cars (includes Confetti-Covered Percy and 2 Trucks) * Thomas and Easter Cars * Holiday Percy and Holiday Caboose * Toby and Christmas Cars * Birthday Celebration (includes Confetti-Covered Thomas and Percy with 2 Trucks) * Down by the Docks (includes Salty, Harvey, Duck and 1 Truck) * Thomas and "Days Out with Thomas" Tanker * Thomas at Morgan's Mine (includes Surprise-Faced Thomas with 1 Truck) * Rheneas and the Dinosaur Cars (includes Rheneas and 1 Trucks with Dinosaur Skeleton) * Harold and the Sodor Airport Vehicles * Thomas and Ice-Cream Sundae Cars (includes Chocolate-Covered Thomas with 2 Trucks) * Toby and Sodor Carnival Cars * Toby and Zoo Car (includes Special Toby with 1 Truck and a Lion) * Thomas and "Christmas Mail Service" Car * Thomas' New Trucks (includes Coal Dust Thomas, Bill, Ben and 1 Truck) * Great Waterton Grand Opening (includes Sodor Day Percy, Decorated Caboose, Jack and Alfie) * Thomas and the Treasure (includes Gold-Dust Thomas, Pirate Cove Car, Movie Car, and Treasure Chest Cargo Car) * Muddy Adventure (includes Muddy Thomas, Muddy Rosie, Muddy Elizabeth and Muddy Billy) * Hiro's Farewell Fireworks Play-scenes with DVD * Thomas and the Special Letter * James and the Trouble with Trees * Percy Takes the Plunge * Henry and the Elephant * Emily's Adventure * Thomas to the Rescue * Gordon Takes a Tumble Gallery Engines Take-AlongThomas.gif|Thomas prototype Take-AlongThomas.png|Thomas Take-AlongEdward.jpg|Prototype Edward Take-AlongHenry.jpg|Henry Take-AlongGordon.jpg|Prototype Gordon Take-AlongJames.jpg|James Take-AlongPercy.jpg|Percy Take-AlongToby.jpg|Toby Take-AlongDuck.jpg|Duck Take-AlongDonald.jpg|Donald Take-AlongDouglas.jpg|Douglas TakeAlongPrototypeOliver.jpg|Prototype Oliver Take-AlongOliver.jpg|Oliver Take-AlongBillandBen.jpg|Bill and Ben TakeAlongLady.jpg|Lady Take-AlongDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 Rolling Stock Take-AlongAnnieandClarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel Take-AlongToad.jpg|Toad Non-Rail Characters Take-AlongBertie.jpg|Bertie Take-AlongSirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's car Sets and destinations TakeAlongWellsworth.jpg|Wellsworth TakeAlongWaterTower.jpg|Water Tower Take-AlongKnapfordStation.jpg|Knapford Take-AlongTidmouthSheds.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds Take-AlongSodorAirport.jpg|Sodor Airport TakeAlongGreatRaceSet.jpg|Great Race Set Category:Thomas and Friends merchandise